Slime Staff
The Slime Staff is a al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Slime Staff is a fairly typical scepter with a highly unusual head. It has a white shaft, with a small pink piece immediately above a golden lower tip, and an incredibly ornate top. The top of the staff is incredibly elaborate, with a golden section holding a pink orb which is then flanked by four white feathers, two facing upwards and two facing downwards. Atop the golden section is a miniature Slime Bunny which is made out of the same material as the rest of the staff. The staff is apparently made out of Plastic, though this may only be a small portion of it. The Slime Staff provides a sizable boost to both defenses as well as a solid boost to , second only to the Oak Staff. Unfortunately, this comes at the price of a pitifully low stat, forcing the Slime Staff to stick to a more defensive role. That said, it does have a couple tools to fill this role. Aside from very sturdy defenses, the Slime Staff is the only staff that strengthens healing spells without a Magic Attack penalty, with healing spells getting a boost on par with a staff that had a 150% Magic Attack bonus. It can also summon a Slime Bunny, granting the party and thus passive healing. While the chance of the summon happening is not very high, due to the applied Regen lasting 5 turns the staff will cause Regen to be in effect relatively often. The Slime Staff will also cause slimes to either (small Slimes) or go (Big Slimes) though this generally will have a fairly insignificant effect on how the battle progresses. In essence, the Slime Staff is a remarkably durable weapon that possesses strong defenses but not nearly as serious of a drawback as the Oak Staff. The Slime Staff resists , , , and Disable. It grants immunity to the latter two statuses at level 5. The Slime Staff can be bought in any equipment shop for 60000 gold during the Easter season (March 14-April 30): Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 10% |lvl3HP = 15% |lvl4HP = 20% |lvl5HP = 25% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 10% |lvl3MAG = 15% |lvl4MAG = 20% |lvl5MAG = 25% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Plastic |item31number = 3 |item41 = Plastic |item41number = 10 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 3 |item43 = Jungle Flower |item43number = 5 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Slime Bunny (foe) |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Slime Bunny.png |item52number = 1}} * * |lvl1HP = -25% |lvl2HP = -25% |lvl3HP = -25% |lvl4HP = -25% |lvl5HP = -25% |lvl1MAG = 30% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 70% |lvl4MAG = 90% |lvl5MAG = 110% |lvl1EVA = -25% |lvl2EVA = -25% |lvl3EVA = -25% |lvl4EVA = -25% |lvl5EVA = -25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Thunder |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Ice |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Holy |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |BonusSkillPower = 50 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Plastic |item31number = 3 |item41 = Plastic |item41number = 10 |item42 = Satin |item42number = 3 |item43 = Jungle Flower |item43number = 5 |item51 = The Holy Grail |item51number = 1 |item52 = Rainbow Ore |item52number = 6 |item53 = White Feather |item53number = 6}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie